Left Alone
by ronaldbiliusweasley
Summary: Ron and Hermione are the only ones at the burrow. What will happen when they kiss? What could it lead to?
1. Fights and a Kiss

Ron and Hermione were fighting again. They stood in the Weasley's living room, having a blazing, heated, verbal argument. This was the third one this week, and everyone around them got so used to it that they simply walked past them, ignoring the screaming and yelling. Even Mrs. Weasley, who was usually so alert and always broke up their arguments, walked simply past them as if they weren't even there. Today, however, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley to pick up Ginny's books, and Harry had tagged along too. That left just Ron and Hermione. When everyone had left Hermione was downstairs reading a book, "Hogwarts, A History", for the sixth time. Ron had been upstairs, hanging his Chudley Cannons poster back up on the wall after it had fallen down the previous day. He however, decided, that he wanted something to eat and drink, even though he had just had breakfast. He walked down the stairs, and hardly even noticed Hermione sitting on the couch reading her book. He went into the kitchen and pulled a butterbeer out of the fridge. There were no leftovers from breakfast, but he remembered that he, Harry, and Hermione had stashed some cauldron cakes and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in a cabinet near the fridge. He pulled out two cauldron cakes, and one box of Bertie Botts, and saw Hermione sitting on the couch reading a book, no surprise there, Ron thought to himself. He sat down next to her and turned the Weasley's only television on. He offered her a cauldron cake, which she gratefully accepted. She held on to it for another minute, until she finished her page, and unwrapped the cake. Ron turned on a quidditch match, and opened up his butterbeer and his cauldron cake. He took a big swig of the butterbeer and took a huge bite of his cauldron cake.

Hermione spoke suddenly, startling Ron, "Thank you for the cauldron cake", she said slowly, her face still in the book.

"You're welcome", he said, " do you want some butterbeer?", he asked her.

Hermione turned to look at him and Ron blushed, mainly because he had already taken a drink from the bottle. Hermione took it and paused a second, before taking the bottle to her mouth and taking a long drink. Ron watched her. She is so beautiful, he thought to himself. She gave the bottle back to him and he took a small drink. He began to think of the times in third year, when Hermione had "accidentally" held Ron's hand during a Care of Magical Creatures lesson. He had also thought about Buckbeak's "execution", when Hermione had chosen him instead of Harry to have comfort her, wrapping her arms around his neck. However, he also thought about fourth year when Hermione had gone with "Vicky" Krum to the Yule Ball.

Rage started to build up inside him, and he suddenly said, "So how are you and Vicky doing", he asked.

Hermione looked over at him with an unpleased expression. "That's none of your business, is it?", she said.

" I think it is my business", he said.

"How?!", she asked, sounding hurt and angry at the same time.

"Because, Hermione you're my best friend, and best friends tell each other stuff", he said, also sounding a bit hurt.

Hermione became very angry and suddenly stood up, knocking her book to the floor. " This is none of your business, Ron, even if we are best friends, you can't honestly tell me that you'd want to know about what me and _Viktor _do", she said.

Ron stood up too. "Oh, I also heard you snogged him. Was that enjoyable for you Hermione, kissing someone who was about three years older than you. I bet you felt so superior to everyone else, having kissed someone who was famous", he yelled, sounding more hurt than ever. He was hurt, just thinking about Hermione kissing someone made him angry.

"Oh, it's not as if you and Lavender didn't do anything, going around the whole school, snogging all over the place, and just so you know I never snogged Krum, unless you consider a simple peck on the lips snogging. I do not snog someone just to make someone else jealous. Besides, it's not as if that's only as far as you went with Lavender. I knew exactly why you were coming into that classroom when Harry and I were in there. You were going to do it, and I'm just so sorry I ruined that for you", she said on the verge of tears.

Ron looked at her with sympathy. "Hermione, Lavender and I _never _did _it._ Never. Hermione, you know me, I wouldn't do something like that, and you know that. I'm not stupid, and yeah, I guess the only reason I got together with her was to make someone jealous", he said.

"Well, did you really have to do it that way?" she asked, her voice rising again. "If you truly liked me, you never would have snogged someone else just to make me jealous. You could have just told me how you felt, and this would have never happened", she said with definite anger.

"I was angry. I was hurt. I found out that you had kissed Krum, and Harry had snogged Cho, so I was the only one who hadn't had my first kiss. I wanted to know how it felt, and I knew you would never snog _me_, so……", he said.

"…I _would_ have snogged you Ron", Hermione said with anger, but you could easily see her face begin to redden with embarrassment, not anger. She suddenly came closer to him, and Ron closed his eyes, waiting for the sharp sting that had been on his cheek the last five or six times they had fought. Instead, he felt hot lips crush against his, and opened his eyes to see Hermione eyes, closed shut and a little wet from the tears. One of her hands was entwined in his hair, stroking it slowly, and the other was around his neck, cupping it with her hand. He kissed her back, and put one arm around her waist, and the other on her back, holding her tightly.


	2. Awkward

Ron could not believe this was happening. Years of want and need filled up inside of him and he held her tighter, bringing her closer to him, and deepening the kiss. Hermione began to stumble towards the stairs. At first Ron was reluctant to move, fearing that she would pull away from him. But he soon moved with her. They stumbled up the stairs past the many bedrooms of the other Weasley's bedrooms and into Ron's bedroom.

Ron kicked open the door, and they stumbled to the bed., Ron lay Hermione gently down onto the bed, and got on top of her, but held himself up with one arm, while holding her with the other. They pulled apart to get air, but a second later their lips were on each others again. The kiss was gentle, and Hermione knew what she wanted to do next. She pulled apart from Ron, and pulled his hands to the line of her shirt. She guided his hands there, and he slowly lifted her shirt above her head. Hermione heard Ron take an enormous gulp, and she smiled, and began to lift his shirt over his head.

Hermione rolled on top of Ron and began kissing him with such passion that Ron nearly fell off the bed. He held her tightly and slowly began to unbutton the button on her jeans, and slowly pulled them down off her slender body. Ron could barely get a breath in because Hermione was kissing him so deeply. She sat up and unbuckled the belt on Ron's jeans, She unbuttoned the button on his pants and pulled them down, revealing chudley cannons boxers. She smiled but began kissing him again, this time slower and more gentle. Ron was just about to put his hands on her back, and unstrap her lacy bra, when they heard a voice coming from downstairs.

They heard Mrs.Weasley talking to Ginny, "Now do put those books up in your room, and then come back down for dinner." they heard her say. Like a bolt of lightning Hermione got up, put her shirt and pants back on and was fully dressed in no more than 10 seconds. Ron got up too, but more slowly, as Hermione threw his shirt and pants at him and quickly and quietly descended the stairs. She quickly ran into the bathroom, and flushed the toilet . She ran the water for a few seconds, and then walked out of the bathroom as Ginny approached the bathroom. "Oh, hi, Hermione. Mum wants us downstairs for dinner. Where's Ron?" she asked. "Erm, possibly in his room or downstairs, I really don't know," Hermione said a bit too nervously. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked, noticing the tremor in her voice. "Nothing," Hermione said" I'm just a bit tired. Tell your mum I won't be down for dinner, I'm going to bed." Hermione said, and quickly ran into Ginny's bedroom before Ginny could get in a word.

All Hermione could think about was what had just happened. Her and Ron, almost, well, she couldn't even bare to say it. She couldn't bare to see Ron at the dinner table, which she knew would be very uncomfortable. She sit down on her bed for a few minutes, until Ginny came in. She shut the door behind her, and then sat on the bed next to Hermione. "What happened between you and Ron?" Ginny asked. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked her. "Ron won't even come out of his room. He says he's not hungry, which is unlike Ron, so somethings obviously wrong."she said quickly. "If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone,"Hermione said. "OK"Ginny said.

"Well, you see me and Ron were fighting downstairs, and erm, I sort of, erm, kissed him.And he kissed me back. And then somehow we ended up on his bed."Hermione said, all in one breath, looking down. "But you guys didn't, well, you know….."Ginny asked. "No, but if you guys hadn't came home I think we would have. " Hermione looked slightly pink after saying all this. Ginny stared off into space for a minute, until they heard Mrs. Weasley call their names to come down for dinner.

Hermione knew she needed to eat, so she went downstairs. Ron was going to be upstairs anyways so it didn't matter. Hermione sat down at the dinner table. With a wave of Mrs. Weasleys wand, a platter of chicken appeared on the table, along with mashed potatoes, and bread. Several other trays of food appeared, and everyone dug in. Hermione heard creaking on the stairs, and saw Ron come down. She quickly looked down. Ron took the only seat available the one across from Hermione. He quickly grabbed a plate of food, and began eating, like a pig as always. He was done within 10 minutes. And despite the protest of Mrs. Weasley, he ran up the stairs. After dinner was over, Mrs.Weasley sent everyone off to bed. Harry went up the stairs into Ron's room, while Hermione and Ginny went up to Ginny's room. Hermione had no idea as to how to explain this to Ginny.


	3. What Ginny Thinks

Hermione went straight into Ginny's room and plopped down on her bed. She just wanted to sleep. Maybe it was all just a big dream that she would wake up from in a few minutes, and her and Ron hadn't kissed, and everything was back to normal. But as much as she wished, she knew it _had_ happened. Her and Ron had almost done it, right in his room. She didn't want anyone except Ginny to know, however she feared Ron would eventually tell Harry. Her train of thought was interrupted as Ginny came into the room, and sat down right next to Hermione.

"How did it happen?" Ginny asked.

"I honestly don't know. All I can remember is us yelling at eachother,"Hermione said.

"About what?"Ginny asked.

"Erm, I was yelling at Ron because he had kissed Lavender, and he was saying that he only kissed her because I kissed Viktor. And then he said that I would never kiss him, and then I said I would, and then I just, I walked over to him and kissed him,"Hermione said.

"But, how did you get upstairs, and on Ron's bed?"Ginny asked.

"I don't know, we just did," Hermione said.

"Well, who led who upstairs?"Ginny asked.

"I led him up the stairs. I know I shouldn't have gone that fast, but I just, I wanted it so bad," Hermione said, looking embarrassed.

"Well obviously Ron didn't think it was too fast, or else he would've stopped you. In my opinion, if you're both ready, I don't see anything wrong with it. I mean, you guys have known each other for six years," Ginny said.

"I know, it's just we went from our first kiss, to almost having sex. I'm completely ready for it, but I just don't want to rush anything, or make things between me and Ron awkward," Hermione said.

"Maybe you should go talk to Ron about it," Ginny said.

"I don't know if I can. I mean we went so far." Hermione said, and turned bright red.

"How far exactly?" Ginny asked.

"Well erm, just our shirts, and our pants. Not that much, really," Hermione said, giving a nervous smile.

"Hermione, that is pretty far, even though it seems like it isn't. I mean, me and Harry haven't even done anything like that, and we've been going out for a few months. Yet, you and Rons first kiss results in that. Either you really like eachother, or you just didn't even realize what you were doing,"Ginny said.

"I think I just want to sleep, I'll figure it all out tomorrow," Hermione said, and began taking off her clothes and putting on her pajamas.

"_And_ you'll talk to Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Of course,"Hermione said, but the expression on her face could clearly told you she was lying.

Hermione wanted so much to talk to Ron and sort it all out, but she couldn't. But her and Ron couldn't go around ignoring eachother forever, they had to talk about it sooner or later. She decided she would wait a few days, and if Ron didn't talk to her, she would talk to him. She went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better for her.

I wanted it to be longer, but I didn't have enough in there to make it really long. The next chapters gonna be about Ron telling Harry what happened. I know this chapter was kinda lame, but I'm just trying to finish this story cause I'm writing another story, and I wanna publish that one too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, but probably not.


	4. Harry

"Ron, you've been acting a bit odd since we got back. Is something wrong?" asked Harry. 

"No, nothing, it's just...me...and Hermione..." Ron began, but broke off when he realized he was speaking in a whisper.

"You and Hermione did what?" Harry asked, who was now changing into his pajamas.

"We were making out, on my bed...upstairs," said Ron.

Harry stopped dead. His pajama shirt was half on and half off. "You're joking, right?" he asked as he finished putting on his shirt.

"No" said Ron.

"You mean you were snogging Hermione. That's great!" said Harry. "I always thought you two made a nice couple, as a matter of fact I think everyone did," Harry said.

"Well, it was going really well until you guys showed up," said Ron, who began to put on his pajamas.

"Well, what did we ruin for you two," asked Harry in a mock tone.

"We were almost completely undressed. Hermione put her clothes back on in a matter of 5 seconds. We were this close," said Ron holding up his two fingers an inch apart.

"Have you even talked to her about it yet?" Harry asked.

"No. I want her to talk to me about it. I mean she hasn't said a word to me since. Maybe it was just a one time thing for her," said Ron as he finished putting on his pajamas.

"Not Hermione. You know how she is. Once you do something it's done. Besides, Hermione doesn't make mistakes," said Harry, half laughing.

"I guess so," said Ron. And without saying another word he got into his bed turned off the light with a flick of his wand and laid down, thinking about Hermione.

_I want it to happen again,_ he thought to himself._ I wanted it to happen. Why did they have to come in at that moment. If they could've waited another 15 minutes. Hermione and I couldve done it. I want her so bad. But Hermiones not like that. She probably just made a mistake. Too much butterbeer. Yeah, thats it, she had too much butterbeer. I bet she'll forget all about it in the morning_, thought Ron as he slowly drifted to sleep.


	5. Change

"Hermione, trust me, it's not that big a deal," said Harry. "Not that big a deal?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded. "Harry, we almost had sex," said Hermione. "Yes, but Ron's okay with it, he was really happy," said Harry.

"I can't," said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her face. "You can't what?" asked Harry.

"I cant talk to him, its going to be awkward enough," said Hermione. "So are you just going to go through life not talking to him because you kissed him?" asked Harry. Hermione looked up at him. "Well, no," said Hermione.

"Then go talk to him!" said Harry. "Fine," said Hermione.

On her way up the stairs, she passed Ginny. "Are you going to talk to him?" she asked. Hermione nodded. She was staring at Ron's door, where she knew he was. She didn't know what his reaction would be, but she knew she was worried.

When she reached the door, she turned the knob, and stepped inside. But there was someone else in the room with Ron. They were locked in a tight embrace, kissing fiercely.

Lavender Brown looked up when she saw Hermione. She smiled at Hermione for a moment, but then looked away. Ron couldn't look at her. "What's going on here?" asked Hermione. Ron was getting ready to say something, but Lavender spoke first. "Oh, don't you know, Hermione?" she said, keeping her arms tightly wrapped around Ron.

"No, I don't know," said Hermione rudely. Lavender put her right hand up, and on the ring finger was an engagement ring. "Ron and I got back together, we're getting married!" said Lavender, pecking Ron on the lips and looking back at Hermione, whose world has just changed drastically before her eyes.

--

I know what you're thinking, 'Wow! She finally updated!'. This chapter is set a couple of days after the last, and the story is set after Deathly Hallows, except Ron and Hermione haven't gotten together yet. Thanks for reading. Expect updates frequently now. And yes, the chapters will most likely always be pretty short. By the way, I edited Chapter 2 so its not so bunched together, maybe it'll help you read it better.


	6. She Loves You

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" screamed Harry. "No!" Ron said defensively. "Then what's going on?" asked Harry. "Nothing," said Ron, throwing his shirt in the corner of his room and changing into his pajama shirt.

"One minute you're snogging Hermione and the next you're engaged to Lavender," said Harry, standing very still next to his bed. Ron looked down. "What happened between me and Hermione……." he said, trying to find the right words. "_What_?" asked Harry, his arms folded across his chest. "It was, well.." began Ron, once again struggling for words. "I dunno what it was, but its just, I don't want to give her the wrong idea," said Ron.

"And what idea is that, that you love her. That you've always loved her?" said Harry, becoming defensive of Hermione. Ron stopped searching for a pair of pants and looked back at Harry. "I don't love her," said Ron, looking down. "Oh, yes you do, god damnit, and don't deny it," said Harry. Ron's face became angry and he walked over to Harry, his fists in tight balls.

"I'm not ruining 7 years of a good friendship just because I had a butterbeer," said Ron, looking murderous. "And you think you marrying Lavender is going to solve everything?" asked Harry. Ron didn't say anything. He went back to his drawer and looked for pants to wear to bed.

"Damnit Ron talk to me!" said Harry loudly. Ron, once again, swung around to face his friend. "It's none of your business, now _go to bed_," he said, throwing on a pair of loose fitting pants for bed. Harry walked closer to him. "Don't tell me what to do, I want to know what your problem is right now," said Harry.

"Fuck off," said Ron. Harry had the strong urge to punch Ron for being a complete idiot, but he kept his fists down by his sides. Ron leaned back against his dresser looking down.

"Fine, you know what, alright, I'm done," said Harry, moving to walk to the door. He stopped suddenly, walking back into the room. "No, actually, I'm not," he said. Ron just looked at him, confused as to what he was saying.

"Hermione loves you Ron, I dunno if you think she doesn't, or if you think she's too good for you, but none of its true, she loves you, now do something about it," said Harry, and he left the room. Ron walked to his bed and sat down. He placed his head in his hands and sighed loudly.

After he had talked with Harry, something had went off inside his head. He didn't want to lose Hermione. That's the only reason he had done what he had done. If he and Hermione moved too fast, like they had the other night, in their relationship, they would be done quicker than they had gotten together.

But he didn't love her. He couldn't. They are friends, and only friends. Well, _were_ friends now. Ron got under the sheets and turned off the lamp that was next to his bed. He did care about Lavender, didn't he? Was she only there to fill the gap that was Hermione?

__

No, thought Ron to himself. _I love her, she means everything to me. I can't wait to get married_, he thought, drifting into an uneasy sleep.


	7. Breathe

"I want thousands of flowers," said Lavender. "Thousands?" asked Ron. "Yes, thousands," said Lavender. "We cant afford that," said Ron, not even looking at his fiancé. She looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "I know _you_ can't, but my family can, _we_ have money," she said.

Ron got up from the table. Mrs. Weasley slammed her hand down on the table. "Now you listen here young lady--" she began in anger. "No, mum, just leave it alone," said Ron. His mother gave him a death glare. "Ron, let me talk to you in the other room, please," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure," said Ron. Lavender did not even look up as the two left. "Who does she think she is?" asked Mrs. Weasley in an angry whisper as soon as they were far enough away from Lavender that she wouldn't be able to hear.

"She thinks she's my fiancé," said Ron, "and she's right."

"You listen to me, young man, you will not marry her, you won't!" said Mrs. Weasley frantically.

Ron looked at her angrily. "Mum, I love you, but you cant stop me," he said. Mrs. Weasley grabbed her sons shoulders and shook them violently. "You won't, you won't. She's horrible, Ron. And I know you see it in her, just don't marry her!" said his mother, tears falling down her face.

"Mum," said Ron, wiping away his mothers tear and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm marrying her, and you cant stop me," said Ron, releasing his mother and moving toward the kitchen. "But, Ron, what about Herm--" she began.

Ron turned sharply around. "Mum, don't," he said, looking sad and walking out of the room.

"Lavender," said Ron, walking back into the kitchen. "What?" asked Lavender, once again not even looking at him.

"Do you think you can go? I mean, not to be mean, but I just have a lot to think about," said Ron. Lavender looked strongly offended. "In just a few weeks, you're going to be all mine," said Lavender, standing up and kissing him fiercely on the mouth. Ron did not respond. "Please, I need time," said Ron. "Well, fine," she said. She apparated out of the house, more furious than ever.

***

"Ron?" asked a soft voice. Ron woke up, moving into a sitting position on the bed. The room was completely dark, except for a spot of moonlight coming in through his window. Ron didn't know who it was that had said his name. "Who's there?" he asked. He waited a moment. No one answered.

He could hear footsteps coming closer to his bed. "Who's there?" Ron repeated. The bottom part of his bed suddenly went down. Someone was crawling up the bed to him. The person's head was now right next to his. He could feel their breath on his face.

Then, the person, whoever it was, placed their softly on his. "Mmmm," he moaned. The other persons lips parted and a tongue brushed Ron's tongue. The person pulled back their head and the moonlight illuminated her soft face.

"Hermione?" asked Ron. She brought her finger to his lips. "Now are we going to consummate this thing or what?" she asked. All Ron could do was nod his head eagerly. Hermione brought her lips back to his. She kissed him for a moment before pulling back again. The light illuminated her blonde hair. But it wasn't that curly, messy hair Ron had just seen. It was straight and silky.

"Lavender?" Ron yelped. It was Lavender who was over him now, not Hermione. "You're going to be mine," said Lavender. Her eyes got wide, she looked crazy. She grabbed Ron's hands and pushed them to the bed with surprising strength. "No one else can have you," she said, her eyes wide and frightening. "If I can't have you, no one can," she said.

The knife gleamed in her hands. Then, Hermione appeared next to the bed. Lavender had a fistful of Hermione's hair. Hermione looked more frightened than ever. Ron was instantly reminded of a year ago when Bellatrix Lestrange had held a knife to Hermione's throat. Lavender raised the knife high and brought it down swiftly. Hermione looked at Ron and mouthed the words "I love you" before Lavender lowered the knife. The blade was only a fraction of an inch away from Hermione when Ron woke up.

He sat up in bed quickly. Lavender, or Hermione, whoever it had been, had disappeared. He looked around. No one was in his room. It was just as it had been before. Ron placed his hand on the bed. It was wet.

He put his hand to his forehead and realized he was drenched in sweat. His whole shirt was soaked. He got up quickly, tripping over a pair of pants that was on his floor. "Damnit," he said. He was determined. He knew what he had to do. He got a shower quickly, taking care to make sure he was as quiet as he could be, he didn't want to wake anyone up.

He then did what he'd wanted to do for a long time. He went into her room. He saw her, sleeping there, like the angel she was. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her he loved her, but he couldn't. But she deserved more than him.

He sat down on the bed next to her. He watched her small stomach rise and fall beneath the sheets. He placed his hand lightly on her stomach. Just so that it would move with it, up and down. "It's all I want from you," he said, not even knowing what he meant.

He leaned down, brushed the hair away from her forehead, and kissed her forehead lightly. A tear slid down his cheek. "I love you," he said. He stood up off the bed. He moved toward the door. "Ron?" came a whisper from somewhere near him. He immediately thought he had woken Hermione and jerked back around to look at her. But she was still sleeping.

He peered out into the hallway and realized it was Harry, still in his pajamas. "What are you doing?" asked Ron, shutting Hermione's door behind him. "I should be asking you the same thing, you know you almost got away if you hadn't tripped over that pair of pants," said Harry. "Damn," said Ron. He had forgotten he and Harry still shared a room.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry. "That's none of your business," said Ron, walking past Harry and down the stairs. "Ron?" asked Harry, following his friend downstairs. "What are you doing?" he asked. Ron wheeled around as soon as they got to the kitchen. "It's none of your business, now go back to sleep," he said. "NO!" said Harry.

"Tell me where you're going," said Harry. "Go back to bed," said Ron angrily. For once, he just wanted Harry to go away, to leave Ron on his own. He wanted to be alone just this once. He had to do this alone, well, sort of. He grabbed his suticase of things he had packed and dragged with him outside.

He managed to get outside, Harry following close behind. He just wanted to get away from Harry, so that he could apparate without Harry knowing. But he knew it was easier said than done. He walked on and on, eventually going deep into the woods. Harry followed behind him. He asked stupid questions the whole way. When Ron knew they were far enough away from the Burrow for him to scream, he did.

"GO AWAY HARRY! ALL RIGHT? JUST LEAVE. GO BACK TO SLEEP!" yelled Ron. Harry wasn't about to back down. 7 years of fighting Voldemort made him strong. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" he yelled. "ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" yelled Ron. He wanted to punch Harry for how stubborn he was being. "I thought I was your best friend, I thought it'd be easy to tell me," said Harry. He looked seriously hurt now.

Ron looked at his friend. His friend of 8 years. His friend who deserved to know everything. He had to tell him. He needed to. He started with the dream he had had nearly an hour before. Then he explained his plan, which he had thought of entirely while in the shower. "The United States?!" asked Harry. "Why there?" asked Harry. "Because, it's the only place we can go and I can be free from guilt," said Ron.

"Don't do it, Ron," said Harry. "I have to," said Ron. "No, you don't," said Harry. Ron pulled his friend into a hug, knowing he most likely would never see him again. "I'll miss you man," said Ron, slapping his friend on the back. He released Harry. Harry shook his head. "Just do one thing for me, mate," said Ron, his face very serious. "What?" asked Harry, looking at his friend. It was so dark, Harry couldn't hardly see the tear slide down Ron's cheek. "Tell Hermione I love her," said Ron, dropping his head.

"Why don't you tell her herself?" asked Harry. Ron shook his head. "Bye Harry," he said, and he apparated.

He landed in a familiar room. She was sleeping under her pink, frilly comforter. Ron didn't show any expression as he sat down next to her and shook her awake. "Ron, Ron, what are you doing here?" she asked, placing her hand on his cheek. "Did you come to consummate our relationship?" she asked, smiling and trying to tickle him. Ron shuddered at the resemblance to his dream.

"No, no, Lavender, get up and get dressed," he said. "What, why?" she asked. "We only have a little time, I already told Harry," said Ron, standing up and placing his hand on his forehead as though in agony. "Ron, what's going on?" asked Lavender, standing up and putting on a t-shirt. "We're going to Las Vegas, its in the US," Ron explained. "Why on earth are we going there?" asked Lavender, slipping on a pair of jeans. "They have a lot of chapels there, we're going to elope," said Ron. A smile spread across Lavender's face, a smile that Ron did not return.

****

A/N: Okay, this chapter was obviously a bit longer, I just couldn't find a spot to cut it off at. Sorry if some of the writing is choppy and messed up. I'm not with it today, but I wanted to post a chapter soon. Well, I hope you like it. The story will be finished in 3 or 4 chapters.


	8. Can't Be Real

"Ron, why do you want to elope?" asked Lavender as she shoved clothes into a suitcase. "Because, I need you right now," he said, and pulled her away from the clothes and placed a kiss on her lips. Lavender wrapped her arms around him. "Good, because your mother was annoying me, I'd rather do this with just us, you and me, how it should be," she said, grabbing his hands in hers.

"Look, I'll be outside, I'll let you get ready, just be quiet, we don't want to wake your parents," said Ron. "All right," said Lavender, getting back to the clothes. "Shit!" Ron suddenly said. "What?" asked Lavender. "I forgot money," he said, slapping his hand to his forehead. Lavender smiled. "Ron, I'll get some money from my mother's purse," said Lavender as though it didn't matter. "No! Don't do that!" said Ron, giving her a disgusted look. "Ron, my parents have enough money to buy Hogwarts and the house elves working in it," laughed Lavender.

Ron had the sudden urge to leave and forget about her. Her mentioning house elves reminded Ron so easily of Hermione that it hurt. He felt an empty feeling in his stomach every second he thought about her. "I'll be outside," said Ron. He apparated outside, and sat down on the damp ground. He tried to hold back the tears that came. And then, for the first time in a while, he was actually thinking sanely.

_Why the hell am I doing this, I love Hermione! he thought._

_I cant live without her, but she deserves so much more than me, I'm just a poor redhead with freckles and a big nose. Hermione needs someone successful, someone who can take care of her._

And then, Ron came to the conclusion. All he wanted was for Hermione to be happy. That's all he cared about. Her happiness. She couldn't be happy with him. She deserved someone better. Hermione deserved the world, and Ron wished he could hand it to her, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't belong in her world. She was going to be successful, probably start her own Ministry of Magic, thought Ron to himself. He chuckled.

"I'm ready," said a voice from behind him. He turned and stood up. Lavender smiled at him and waved money in his face. And Ron could tell it was a lot. "Okay," said Ron. He grabbed Lavender's hand. "Las Vegas, huh?" said Lavender, smiling at him and holding his hand firmly. "Sounds romantic," she said. Ron showed no emotion. "Yeah, I've heard it is," he said, and with that he thought really hard about it and took them to Las Vegas, somehow thinking he would have to forget about his old life and start a new one.

_***_

"WHAT?!" screamed Hermione, throwing the blanket off of her and rushing out of bed. "Hermione, wait," cried Harry, trying to keep up with her. She was already at her dresser, yanking out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She immediately began undressing and Harry turned around. "Why didn't you wake me before?" asked Hermione angrily. "Because, I knew Ron couldn't be stopped, he was crazy," explained Harry.

"Hermione, listen to me, Ron's made up his mind. He's not coming back, besides he didn't tell me the exact place, we'll never be able to find him," said Harry. "We will," said Hermione, rushing around the room. Hermione took her wand out and tapped her bedhead with it. Some of the rats in it disappeared. "How are you going to find him?" asked Harry as Hermione threw some things into her purse, including extra clothes and a jacket. "Go get dressed, you're coming with me," said Hermione to Harry, rushing around the room for necessities.

She wanted to get into the bathroom to get her toothbrush, but the door was closed. Hermione silently hoped no one was up but didn't dare walk in at the risk of it being Mrs. or Mr. Weasley. She didn't feel like answering any questions.

"Hermione, Ron wanted me to tell you something," said Harry as Hermione came back into the room. Hermione flew her body around to face Harry. "What?" she asked, her eyes a little wider than usual. "He says… well, he wanted me to tell you that he loves you," said Harry. Hermione's eyes grew wider. "Then why the hell did he leave?" she cried.

"What's going on?" came a voice from the doorway. Ginny was there, looking very tired and yawning in her hand. Ginny had obviously only expected to see Hermione, because when she saw Harry, her face turned brighter red than her hair and she kept her eyes far away from him. Hermione looked from Ginny to Harry and back again. "What's going on?" Hermione asked.

Harry seemed just as puzzled as her. "What is it Ginny?" he asked her. Ginny refused to look at him. Hermione noticed she was rubbing her stomach. Hermione threw a few shirts into her purse. "Stomachache?" she asked, but Ginny's reply was only a shake of the head. "Gin?" asked Harry, walking forward closer to her. She did not cringe at his touch, but she looked rather nervous, as though he was about to hit her.

"Ginny, what is it? Are you alright?" asked Harry, watching Ginny rub her stomach. "No, n-nothing," said Ginny. She still looked rather nervous; Harry wrapped an arm around her. "What's going on?" Ginny repeated. "Ron went with Lavender to the US to elope, we're going to stop him," said Hermione. Ginny's eyes grew wide. "But he can't marry that witch!" she said.

"I know," said Hermione, hoisting the purse over he shoulder. "Hang on a second," said Ginny, slipping away from Harry. She left the doorway and appeared 30 seconds later, fully dressed with her purse on her arm. "I'm coming with you," she said. Hermione smiled. She needed all the help persuading Ron she could get. She actually considered waking up his mother and letting her deal with him, but decided against it. Ron would never forgive her for that, that is, if they found him in time. "Ginny, I don't want you to go," said Harry, placing a hand on Ginny's arm.

"I can take care of myself, Harry," said Ginny, and she left the room. Harry followed after her, and Hermione followed. They arrived in the kitchen, Ginny and Harry still arguing. "It's just a dodgy place, I don't want you to be there, especially at nighttime," said Harry. "It's not like you're going to leave me alone there!" said Ginny. "Guys, please!" said Hermione, but they didn't seem to hear it. Every moment passing meant Ron was closer to getting married, and Hermione didn't want to waste anytime. "You just don't know when to listen do you?" asked Harry. "Me?! We wouldn't be in this situation if you had convinced Ron to stay!" said Ginny. "I can't make him do anything!" yelled Harry. Hermione heard creaking from upstairs. "Can we please go?!" she urged. The other two once again ignored her.

"This whole thing is your fault!" said Ginny. "Don't go blaming me for everything!" said Harry. Ginny seemed not to have heard him. "I'm not blaming you for anything!" yelled Ginny. Another creak. "Please!" said Hermione.

"You know what Ginny, it's very annoying when you get mad at me for no reason!" said Harry. "Well, when there is a reason, I have a right to be mad, don't I?" said Ginny. "But I didn't even d--" began Harry.

"I'm pregnant," said Ginny. Hermione understood why she had been rubbing her stomach before. Harry's mouth hung open about an inch. He looked dumbfounded. Ginny looked down. "You told me you two weren't doing anything!" said Hermione. "Yes, I did, but that night, we sort of, well did something," said Ginny. She was still waiting for a reaction from Harry, who seemed lost for words.

"But we only did it one time!" said Harry. "One time's all it takes!" said Hermione. "Oh yes, hard to believe the sperm of Harry P--" Ginny began, but Harry grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, Harry ran his hands through Ginny's long hair. She pulled away from him and he placed his hand on her stomach. Ginny placed her hand on top of his. "My baby's in there?" he asked, as though he didn't believe it. "Well, I'm still waiting for the paternity test results," said Ginny jokingly. Harry's eyes got wide and he looked down at her. "Kidding," she said, and kissed him again.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione. Ginny released Harry and rushed to Hermione. They hugged for a minute before pulling away. "This is great!" cried Hermione. For a moment she forgot about what was going on and congratulated Ginny. "And, if its okay with Harry, I wanted you to be the godmother," said Ginny, smiling at Hermione. "Yeah, definitely," said Harry. "And, well, I was thinking Ron could be the godfather," said Ginny, looking away from Hermione.

"Oh my god, RON!" cried Hermione, and she rushed out the door. "Hermione, wait," called Ginny and Harry. They rushed after her. "Take my hand," said Hermione. Ginny and Harry went on either side of her and grabbed her hand. Hermione thought hard for a moment about what to think of when she me to Ron

, she thought to herself.

Please, I've never asked for anything, just take me to Ron, please, please.

The next moment, she opened her eyes and they were on a Las Vegas street. There were hundreds of people around them walking along the sidewalks and the road was filled with cars traveling every which way. "Oh, great," said Ginny from Hermione's left. "How are we supposed to know which chapel?" she said. Harry, however, was turned away from them. "I think its this one," he said. Hermione and Ginny both turned away from the street and looked at the nearest building. It was a wedding chapel. Hermione rushed to the door, not even bothering to say excuse me when she pushed past the many people on the sidewalk.

"Hermione, wait!" cried Harry. Ginny and Harry rushed after her. Hermione dashed inside the building. It apparently was a casino/chapel. When she got inside she saw slots machines and people playing cards at tables. She could barely hear anything over the loud music playing. She stopped a man as he walked past her. "Sir, excuse me, do you know where the chapel is?" she asked.

He pointed to a door on the far side of the room. Hermione saw it and rushed to it, followed by Harry and Ginny. As soon as she reached it she threw the door open and rushed down the "aisle". Ron and Lavender, however, were not there. She saw that a very nice looking girl was marrying a very not nice looking guy. She however, ignored them and addressed the "pastor".

"The Weasley-Brown wedding, when is it?" she asked frantically. She hoped it had not happened yet, so that she, Harry, and Ginny could knock some sense into Ron before he made a huge mistake. But she received a huge blow as the pastor responded. "Oh, I'm sorry, miss," he said as Ginny and Harry rushed to Hermione's side, "that wedding has already taken place."_ No_, Hermione thought to herself, _this can't be real_.


	9. It's Not Over

Hermione felt faint, as if she couldn't breathe. Her lungs stopped working for a second. She felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and pushed past Harry and Ginny and ran back out the door she had came in. She ran through the casino, knocking over a man carrying a hundred or so poker chips, and rushed out the door, letting the cold night air rush over her body. She placed her hands over her eyes and fell to the ground.

"Hermione!" cried Harry and Ginny, coming out seconds later and kneeling on either side of their friend. Hermione made fists and pounded them against the ground. "Hermione, stop it!" cried Ginny, grabbing Hermione's fists to stop her. Hermione pushed her sweaty and unkempt hair out of her face. "I can't believe this," Hermione muttered, lifting her head up to see her two friends. They were each rubbing her comfortably on the back.  
"It's over!" she cried, shoving their hands away. She stood up and frantically looked all around, hoping for a sign of Ron's red hair, or Lavender's high pitched giggle, but deep down she knew that they were long gone. She didn't know what she could do anymore, she just wanted to scream. She wanted to take her anger out on everyone she saw. She wanted to slap the man who walked past her. She wanted to attack the women wearing hardly any clothes at all who walked past her. She didn't want to live anymore. She needed him in her life.

"Hermione!" cried Ginny, rushing forward to her friend. "Look, Hermione, we're going to do all we--" Harry began. "Go home!" cried Ginny. Harry and Hermione both looked over at her and raised their eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" asked Hermione. "Go home, and Harry and I will try and find Ron and knock some sense into him," said Ginny.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER!" screamed Hermione, causing both Harry and Ginny to jump. "They're already married, nothing will change that!" yelled Hermione. Ginny widened her eyes at Harry to help her. Harry looked back down at Hermione. "Ginny's right, Hermione," said Harry. "Go home," he said. Hermione looked at both of her friends.

"Do neither of you care that your best friend and brother just got married to a complete bitch, you both act as if its nothing, god damn it, you're both idiots," said Hermione. And without even bothering to look at the looks of surprise on her two friends faces, she apparated back to the Burrow.

It was light out already, the sun beat down upon her face, and she used her hand to shield it from her eyes before getting inside. Her legs felt like jelly as she walked up the stairs. The blinds in her and Ginny's room was still closed, so she walked inside and threw her heavy purse on the bed. She walked over to the window and pulled back the blinds. Light flooded into the room.

It was hard to believe everything looked the same outside, because for her the whole world had changed. She let the blinds fall back down and walked over to the door to flip the light switch. She flipped it on and turned back around, only to jump and cover her mouth with her hands. Sitting on her bed, his jacket next to him, was Ron. There were a few tears running down his face, he looked like he was in pain.

"R-Ron?" cried Hermione, not moving from the same spot she was standing in. He began shaking his head back and forth. Hermione didn't understand. Was he here after marrying Lavender? Did they end their honeymoon short? Either way she wanted to punch Ron for hurting her.

"I love you," he said, looking straight up at her. "W-what?" asked Hermione. "I realized it…..I know probably too late, but when I was with Lavender and about to say I do, I only saw your face," he said. Hermione opened her mouth slightly in surprise and leaned against the doorway for support, for her legs felt like jelly once again.

Ron once again put his head down, staring at his shoes, a tear falling as he did so. "I couldn't do it," he explained. Hermione placed one hand on her stomach. It felt fluttery, as if she had butterflies in it.

"When Lavender said I do, I somehow heard your voice, but I knew deep down it wasn't you, so I ran," said Ron. "Why?" asked Hermione, staring him down. He looked at her, puzzled. "Why didn't you just marry her, just get it over with? Obviously I wasn't the right choice for you, you should've just married the bitch!" cried Hermione, tears sliding down her face. Ron couldn't say anything, he just sat there, stunned at Hermione's sudden outburst.

"You obviously feel she's better for you than I am," said Hermione, her face turning red at her sudden anger. She didn't mean to yell at him, but all of the anger she had felt was now building inside her. "You kiss me, you nearly make love to me, and then run to Lavender? I mean, how do you think I felt Ron?" she said, wiping away a few tears running down her face. All he could do was stare at the woman he loved, having to take the verbal abuse he knew he deserved. "You hurt me, and I felt like rubbish when I saw you with her," cried Hermione, putting her head into her hands.

"I only did it because I thought you deserved someone better!" cried Ron, jumping off the bed. Hermione lifted her head up and looked at him, twisting her face up in a "I can't believe you'd think that" look. "What?" she asked putting her hands down by her sides. "Hermione, you're beautiful, you're talented, and smart," said Ron, talking as he moved slowly towards her. "You have everything a guy wants in a woman, everything, but I can't give you what you need, what you want, what you deserve. I have nothing Hermione," he said, only a few feet away from her.

"I'm not rich, I'm not smart, I'm not handsome, and I have nothing to offer you, nothing you deserve," he said. Hermione tears were lessening, and she wiped away the few stray ones still on her face. "You think that's all I want, a handsome husband who's rich and the most brilliant man in the world? You think that's what I want?" she asked, staring at him in disbelief. Ron looked deep into her eyes for a moment before answering. "No, I don't. But its what you deserve," he said firmly, now standing right in front of her. "You want to know what I want?" asked Hermione, looking up at him. He shrugged. "You," she said. He looked down at her and shook his head.

"No, you need someone who can take care of you, someone who will always be able to be there for you," he said. "And you haven't?" said Hermione, once again staring at him in disbelief. "I can't give you what you need," he said. "What you think I need or want is not what I want or need and you know that," said Hermione. "Then what do you want?" asked Ron, looking deep into her eyes. "This," she said. She raised herself up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned her head forward and kissed him, slow and passionate. She felt his hands grasp her waist on both sides. He kissed her back eagerly wrapping his arms tightly around her back.

They pulled apart, still holding each other. Ron looked at Hermione, tears rolling down her cheeks and smiling, and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "This is what I want. You're what I want," she said, holding him tighter. Ron smiled and held her tighter. Hermione closed her eyes and relished in his scent, his touch, the taste of his mouth on hers.

He loosened his grip on her and let go of her completely. He began walking towards the door, and Hermione wandered whether he was reconsidering his decision to stay with her. But he reached the doorway, and pushed the door shut. He turned the lock and it snapped shut. He turned back towards her, his face slightly pink. He began walking slowly towards her. He kissed her, and began slowly leading her backwards to the bed. They fell onto the bed, Ron on top of Hermione. Hermione pulled her lips away from his. "Is this really happening?" she asked, her hands still wrapped around his neck, her eyes slightly red, as if she wanted to cry again. Ron smiled down at her. "Only if you want it to," said Ron. Hermione smiled at him and brought her lips to his once again.

----

Thanks to everyone continuing to read my stories even though I haven't updated since January. I am very sorry. My life has been hectic and filled with family problems and drama. Anyways, as you can see I have uploaded another chapter for both Left Alone and I uploaded one for Undercover back in early April. If anyone has special recommendations as to which stories you want me to update first, please tell me either in a review or message me. I am currently working on the last chapters for this story and have written a rough draft of the next chapter of Undercover. Never Being Safe's first two chapters are going to be revised and edited and a third will be posted sometime hopefully this week. My Messed Up Life will also be updated soon, and It's Never Too Late will be updated sometime this month. Thanks to everyone and I hope you'll continue to read my stories :)


End file.
